


祷告者吞下了眼前的头颅

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: “在古希腊，人们将螳螂视为先知，因螳螂前臂举起的样子像祈祷的少女，所以又称祷告虫。”
Relationships: Blade/Chalice, Kenzaki Kazuma/Aikawa Hajime
Kudos: 17





	祷告者吞下了眼前的头颅

**Author's Note:**

> “在古希腊，人们将螳螂视为先知，因螳螂前臂举起的样子像祈祷的少女，所以又称祷告虫。”

00  
质感显得坚硬的卵鞘被黏湿的体液完全覆盖，缓缓剐蹭过被使用到略微麻木却仍旧敏感的生殖腔，卡利斯将已经太泥泞的双腿张得更开，从喉咙里挤出难耐的闷哼。原本还算干燥的地面被大量的液体打湿，他强撑着还有电流似快感穿过的腰，将手伸到肿胀入口的动作带着不理解和排斥。

粗暴地用手指打开还有些持续发热的肉瓣，卡里斯撑在石壁上的手不自觉地握成拳，骨节发出的声音仿佛已经崩裂。上颚与下颚之间，口腔中死死地盘旋着厚重的血腥味，让人作呕的甜腻徘徊在每一次呼吸中，唇齿间好像还留有某种熟悉的、温热的触感。

是吗。是鲜活的、跳动的、柔韧的，血肉之躯。

夏季残留的热量早已消失殆尽，黄昏的日光比夜色还冷。泥土中挣扎出来的杂草从河边一路蔓延到洞穴的入口处，内部的昏暗里，已经干燥的卵零散杂乱地堆积着，将好似在自渎的卡利斯围在中间，像极了形状怪异的白色王座。

过度的顶撞和摩擦之后，脆弱的腔体被触碰时发出无法再遭受蹂躏的信号：细微的颤抖、抽动，还有在迟钝和敏锐中暧昧不清的疼痛。身体的颤抖不受控制，卡利斯将自己狠狠地抵在了冷冰冰的石面上，恨不得下一秒就把自己扼死。用两指破开充血的、本应该显得畸形的器官，直直地插到深处，他试图将那还在深处缓慢蠕动着的卵扯出来。

卵鞘沾满了润滑用的液体，触感黏腻坚硬，数次从无法着力的指间滑脱，甚至有被塞回更深处的迹象，顶端再次戳到了开始闭合的腔口。模糊不清的哼声里带着明显的嫌恶，卡利斯抽出已经湿漉漉的手，在大腿根部泄气了似的撑着，尽量放松了身体等待最后一个卵滑出来。

01  
八月下旬，热汤一样浓稠的夏季几乎消失殆尽，残留的温度很快就被卷入了风中，穿过指缝，让发梢变得干燥，落日黄昏和亮起的街灯来得比以往都要早。

剑崎踩上布满了杂草的泥土地面，一边四处张望，一边叫着相川始的名字。离天黑还有一段时间，挂在天上的太阳还算是状况良好，不至于像个被人一脚踩得稀烂的柿子。光线切割阴影，然后在树木变得茂密时望而却步。周围十分安静，没有任何人回应他的呼喊，传到耳朵里的除了越来越近的水声之外，就只剩下脚掌挤压石子的声音。

加上今天，这个月他已经找了相川始四次。天气开始变化之后，对方莫名消失的频率突然变高，大概时间基本都界定在一些安稳的时刻，比如蓝花楹的休息日，或者是没有UNDEAD出现的时候。

他想起那张并不常有表情变化的脸。看上去可能有轻蔑吗，或者是暴力和冷漠？都不是。大多数时候是疑惑不解，甚至更接近于一种“无”，偶尔、不时、极少数的其他表现，惊讶、微笑、能被捕捉到的得意……从记忆里挖掘出来的这一切，在最近的日子里，全都被掩埋在了一种灼热的压抑和忍耐中。

虽然剑崎并没有找到什么确切的证据，但他敢确定，相川始的模样和神态确实变得不一样了，而且那并非是外貌上的变化，而是一种更加隐晦的，甚至是迷乱的，就像是黑暗中耳边暧昧的喘息，伸手触碰的话可能比沾满了雨露的树叶还要湿，但那双眼睛里会在主人被注视时抬起，其中警告的意味不言而喻，严格到诡异的地步。

某些像火焰一样熊熊燃烧起来的本能勾出深处强烈的痛苦。这让剑崎想起他们之间曾经的战斗，对峙、警惕、发力肌肉的颤抖、嘶吼，理智比在岩浆中滚过的巨石还要烫。他们没有尝试，也没有杀死彼此。从斜坡上抓着对方滚到底部之后，脊柱还没有断裂，但见了血。坚实有力的下颚在颈动脉处试探，震颤，呼吸，下巴和口器，他们扭打，撕咬，在不可抗力的作用下啜饮对方的血液。

草叶在身躯下折断倒伏，高耸的树木连接云泥，大片地环绕在四周像极了祭祀。胸腔和骨骼无法阻挡几乎要跳出来的心脏。掌中坚韧的身体抖得不成样子，深处的内腔吞下异样的存在，收紧又放松，战栗不已。心跳和喘息搅合在一起，扭紧之后吐出震颤的浆液。  
腹部麻木，尚未干涸的血液遍布周身，成为表面上难辞其咎的罪魁祸首。

甩掉脑子里莫名其妙的联想，剑崎在河边停下脚步，他的视线跟随杂草蔓延到洞穴入口处，停在阴影繁茂的边缘。

“始？”  
异动在熟悉的声音响起时迟钝地停下了。他看向已经变成了卡利斯的相川始，轻而易举地捕捉到那曾经多次被他触摸的轮廓。黑暗中投过来的目光比饥肠辘辘的猛兽要热切半分，像极了…或者说就是某种剧痛即将爆发的征兆。

02  
为了防止自己被撕成碎片或者是在缠斗中丢掉脖子以上的部分，剑崎在变完身后才开始慢慢靠近卡利斯，试探着，小心翼翼地保持着警惕，无声地向对方靠近。

他的眼睛盯着他的眼睛。空气干燥又潮湿，矛盾得几乎让人发狂。

黑暗中，就连呼吸都有声音。剑崎耐心地与卡利斯周旋，等待紧绷、蓄力之后肌肉爆发出的巨大力量。对话无法进行，对方体内非人类的天赋沸腾着，不留余地地碾碎了所谓的禁锢。沉默、屏息，心脏的跳动在胶着中被无限延长然后放大。他们距离彼此只有几步之遥，身后是沉重冰冷的石面，别无选择，已无退路。

从喉咙里发出的一声嘶哑低吼打破了僵持的局面，卡利斯比预想中更早地扑了上来，已有准备的剑崎闪身避开迎面的攻击，在石块碎裂的同时以剑击退紧随其后的劈砍。短短的数秒，变化地覆天翻。骨骼撞击骨骼，剑刃破开脊背，弓箭震动胸腔，疼痛的闷哼夹杂愤怒的嘶吼，全都是恐怖力量的伴生品。

绿色和红色在昏暗光线的遮掩下融为一体，在彼此的唇角等待干涸。

剑崎以十指扣住卡里斯的手腕，进出气好像立马就会被掐断，微弱而珍贵，让人生理性地感到反胃。尽管稍微占了上风，但卡利斯还是松开了对方的脖颈，以此来摆脱将他套牢的双手。

重获呼吸自由的瞬间，剑崎再次被制住了动作，他止不住地眩晕咳嗽，大口地喘气，任由卡利斯欺身而上。张开的双腿夹在身体的两侧，弓起的身体紧实，线条在夜晚来临前无法被包庇。

他的身体紧贴着他的身体。卡利斯骑在剑崎身上，低声的喘息似是疲乏。向下滴落的血将他润湿，发情的气味将剧痛唤醒。平静又再次变得急躁，他开始摸索对方被他压着的身体，套住脆弱的颈部又松开，然后凑近了去嗅闻生命的特征，心跳、体温、血液、呼吸……可以打开他身体的那部分，有了勃起的迹象。

他将两手撑在地面，居高临下地看着同样注视他的剑崎，一声意味不明的吐息后将已经湿淋淋的肉穴抵在了对方的性器上，前后摆动腰臀给予刺激。体内的生殖腔因为空虚而悠悠阵痛，就连花径都禁不住开始战栗收缩。闭合的肉瓣被硬挺起来的灼热柱身顶开，空气里弥漫的味道浓重得让人快要失去嗅觉。卡利斯仰面深深地呼吸，放慢了动作引导对方一点点插入他的身体。

粗大的性器上遍布蜿蜒隆起的青筋，从内到外都烫热无比。被碾过的软肉簌簌颤抖，一边迫不及待地将其绞紧，一边又饥渴难耐地将其往深处勾引，像是某种活着的容器在吞吃、测量异物的热量、触感、长度、硬度，并最终与之毫无缝隙地契合。脆弱的粘膜抚摸着性器的表面，被顶起，被撑开，青筋制造细微的差距。

啊啊……如此饱足……如此……

喘息变得急促，小腹上的凸起随着肉棒的抽插时隐时现，敏感脆弱的腔口被不分轻重地顶撞。肉穴中泌出的水液和性器顶端爬出的液体混在一起，黏腻地被带进带出，彻底打湿了两人的结合处。

双手按上卡利斯肌肉紧绷，同时在微微颤抖的大腿，剑崎往掌心施力，将才抬起几分的身体重重地往下压，性器毫不留情地将其贯穿，顶端则直接破开了腔口，引起含糊不清的闷哼和急促的吸气呻吟，而诚实的花径已经开始了止不住的痉挛，将插在体内的肉刃含得死紧，不住地吮吸挤压，逼迫精液射入空虚的腔体。

高温的内腔接受微凉的浆液时再度开始颤抖，几乎没有任何空隙的两次高潮让卡利斯失去了力气，摇摇欲坠时被扯住了手，背上游过剑崎有力的臂膀，当他浑身打颤却安然无恙地躺在地面上时，先前被他压在身下的人也悄悄放松了，拥抱着他的身体，等待这一阵无法抵御的乏力过去。

03  
大量注入生殖腔内的精液让卵块开始慢慢成形，细微的变化在刚经过高潮的人体内明显无比，浑身一颤之后，本就还湿润的肉壁又一次将再次勃起的性器吃紧，卡利斯下意识抬手推了推剑崎的肩膀，弓起腰肢将两者的下体贴近，意味不言而喻。

当被抵在洞穴的墙壁上时，双腿也被再次打开，卡利斯吐出野兽般的嘶鸣，浑身颤抖地咽下粗大性器撑开腔体的酥麻快感。早已适应了被操的身体在卵鞘形成的前期变得愈发渴望精液，体力的流失也无法阻止被快感驯服的内壁的谄媚。

背脊一次又一次地撞上厚重的墙壁，过度的摩擦后红肿湿润的肉瓣被撑到最大，被操干时可怜兮兮吐出黏液的样子淫靡又色情。快感的缺失被粗暴的交媾填满，生殖腔在吸取精液的同时吐出还未成型的卵块，它们被抽插的频率和节奏带着摇晃，开始刺激敏感的腔体，某些试图挣脱的、卵鞘几欲成型的部分则在刚刚滑落到腔口时被坚硬的顶端给撞了回去。

卡利斯用双手勾着剑崎的脖颈，无限贴近着对方生命的气味，模样像极了将猎物圈禁在前足中。另一种更加黑暗的空虚在他体内像蛇一样盘旋，吐出的猩红信子满是对饱腹的恳求。血液在掌下的身体里流动，呼吸在敲动胸腔，紧密的贴合像极了若即若离又亲密无间的吻。

温暖的血肉之躯让失控的本能彻底将卡利斯套牢，命运的齿轮将他死死地卡在中央，在每一块骨头上都钻入枷锁，让他在没有意识的情况下，无法逃脱。

坚硬的性器还深深地插在他体内，射出的精液被贪婪的生殖腔吞到最深处，用于哺育尚未成形的卵鞘。他的呼吸变得狂乱，蛇在他体内无声地叫喊，于是他退缩似的向后仰，在触探到那汩汩热血流动的颈动脉时，痴迷地、用力地咬了下去。

痛苦的嘶吼是那么悦耳，新鲜的血肉是那么甘甜，饥饿的蛇几乎就要这样满足地死去——可是还不够…还不够…还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够还不够！！！！

吃了他！吞下他！！啖尽最后一块与骨相连的肉！！！啜饮最后一滴流经全身的血！！！！

随着怀中已经暴露出骨头的身体应声跌坐，卡利斯已经浑身是血。性器被慢慢排出体外，在腔口处被卵鞘包裹的卵块随之滑出，在他完成一次吞咽时，近十个卵鞘已经在他大开的双腿下开始堆积。

进食之后，等待着的，是分娩。


End file.
